


【礼尊】一次合作

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *圣殿骑士礼× 火系法师尊*礼两次春梦里都是旁观者视角请注意避雷*让剑士给法师补魔我也是够了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_





	【礼尊】一次合作

宗像礼司的职业是圣殿骑士（Kight），LV.95，现在正站在公会里的告示板前查看还有没有适合自己的任务。  
通常任务由冒险者自己揭下告示板上的任务书就算是受理了，此外还可以通过公会人员介绍。告示板上的任务书难易程度多样，从新手到高等级的几乎都有，通常来说任务难度中等且报酬可观的任务都很抢手，宗像礼司并不会去参与其中，他只会安静地等别人都选择了之后再去慢慢甄选。  
并且高难度任务总是会留在最后，虽说也会有不自量力的冒险者试图探探虚实，然而教训都是惨痛的。  
宗像推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，讨伐北方森林里LV.85的凶龙么……龙的等级通常都是80至90左右，且血厚防高，攻击力又可怕，现在早就鲜少有屠龙勇者了，这个任务所需要冒险者的等级怎么说也要LV.85以上才可以。  
有值得一试的价值。  
决定了的宗像礼司朝任务书伸出了手没想到有另一个人的手和他一起碰到了任务书。  
很诧异，自己竟然没发现旁边还有人，大概是想得有些入神了吧。扭头看到一个魔法师打扮的红发男人，状态栏里明确写着对方的名字是周防尊，职业是魔法师（Wizard），LV.95。  
“是我先拿到的。”对方这样说。  
“不，是我先看到的。”宗像并不想让出去。  
两人不觉有些扫兴同时放开了手。  
“圣殿骑士竟然也会沦落到接任务才能生活？”周防尊语气明显不善。  
宗像推了推眼镜不气不恼地平静回复：“接任务顺便积累实战经验同时提升等级获得高等级装备请问有什么不妥吗？难道圣殿骑士就不可以行冒险者之事吗？”  
“哼，当然可以，但是别抢我的任务。”  
“不好意思，任务书还没有被揭下来，他还不是阁下的，况且，”宗像礼司轻笑两声。“我看阁下的职业可是魔法师（Wizard），您才是抢我的任务吧。”  
“啧，谁说屠龙一定要骑士。”  
气氛逐渐变得剑拔弩张起来，如果在这里动手的话恐怕他们两个会把公会会馆给拆了吧，比竟是两个95级……而目前来说已知冒险者可以达到的最高等级为100级。眼看着两人的视线对撞在一起摩擦出火花，此时公会管理员直接把讨伐凶龙的任务书揭了下来复制了一份交到两个人的手里：“这样好了，你们一起去完成这个任务吧。”  
“唉？”  
“啊？”  
管理员笑眯眯地在登记簿上记录了下来：“为避免你们两个打起来，这个任务就由你们一起去完成了，期待你们的凯旋。”  
两个人互相看了一眼异口同声地对着管理员喊：“谁要跟他一起啊！”  
然而任务已经登记下来他们也只能先去完成，宗像礼司只好先检查一下自己带的装备够不够用同时瞥了一眼旁边正在选择合适的指环的周防尊，指环是最常见的魔法道具，不过也因为打造的材料罕有度不同等级和效果天差地别，看他右手食指上戴的白银指环大概罕度有S。  
“阁下只有自己一个人吗？真是可怜啊，连个朋友都没有。”  
“朋友我当然有啊，倒是你，圣殿骑士自己出来揽任务你的人缘肯定很糟糕吧。”  
“哼，不劳阁下费心，近期城内无事可做我才找些任务填补闲暇时间。”  
“哦，是吗。”  
宗像礼司从装备里拿出唤龙笛放进嘴里吹出信号，随后便有驯化过后成为冒险者飞行坐骑的小型飞龙从天边飞来，唤来龙圣殿骑士便整好腰间佩剑坐上龙背，刻意抬高音调跟周防尊打了声招呼：“不好意思，我先行一步了。”紧接着飞龙扇动翅膀卷起尘埃朝北方飞去。  
“哼……”周防抬手挡了一下扬起的尘土，右手食指戴的白银戒指发出光芒以他的身体为中心现出红色的魔法阵，圆阵从上往下缓缓移动，背后肩胛骨的位置逐渐出现由火焰形成的赤红色的翅膀。  
宗像礼司看到追上来的魔法师觉得有趣：“哦呀哦呀，没想到您还挺像模像样的，一开始看到您的职业是魔法师（Wizard）可是手上却没有法杖，以为是个不入流的法师。”  
周防冷哼一声：“法杖我用不惯，还不如指环。”  
飞龙的飞行速度本身就很快，宗像为了配合对方有刻意控制速度，况且飞行时间长了魔法师（Wizard）需要魔法药水补魔。当天夕阳西沉时宗像提议找个地方过夜，周防也收起魔法顺便磕了一瓶药水。  
落脚的城镇离目的地不算远了，找到一家旅店结果被前台小姑娘告知只有一间房间，周防尊转身就往外走：“你自己住好了。”宗像礼司也没拦着，自己一个人住他也乐得轻松。打开窗子透气时刚好看到坐在树枝上的红色魔法师不禁一愣，轻笑着问他：“要进来吗？北方城镇的夜晚还是很冷的。”  
“不用。”周防尊手指上戴的指环发出淡淡的红光将他整个人包围其中。  
宗像礼司从装备中找出两个杯子，鎏金色的眼眸瞥了一眼，制作精美一看就是高等货色，起码有A级，宗像倒了两杯酒其中一杯递给他。  
“带这么贵重的东西出门你也不怕被偷？”  
“不过是任务结束时的报酬，况且用精美的器皿心情也会愉悦吧。”宗像礼司看他有些警惕地准备用魔法道具验毒好笑地告诉他：“放心吧，没有毒，圣殿骑士绝对不做这种事。”  
“哼。”  
“话说，阁下不是说您有朋友么，那为什么现在自己一个人？”  
“现在分开了，因为我等级比他们高……”  
“您嫌弃他们？”  
“……不，是他们嫌弃我……”  
宗像礼司没忍住笑了出来。  
“你笑什么？”周防皱了皱眉。“他们要去地下迷宫获得新的高等级道具，只是NPC怪的等级会和团队里等级最高的持平，有我在的话他们会很吃力，所以我现在自己行动。”  
“嗯……您说的那个地下迷宫我有听说过。”宗像拉上帘子。“早点休息吧，明早还要赶路，窗子我就不关了，您想进来的话随意。”  
周防尊靠着树干视线移动到树叶缝隙间的夜色阖上眼眸。  
隔天早上宗像礼司询问了前台小姑娘距离北方森林还有多远，前台小姑娘眨了眨眼睛：“客人你们要去北方森林的话最好多带些魔力药水，北方森林里栖居的魔物都是以魔力为食，这个镇子距离那里大概还有1400英里吧。”  
宗像回头看了眼身后的魔法师，后者叹了口气扯开身上那件大衣，衣服里面整齐排列着大大小小的魔力药水。  
“阁下也会未雨绸缪啊？”  
“魔法师和你们这种圣殿骑士不一样，要是没有魔力的话还不如普通人有用。”周防尊鎏金色的眼眸略微黯淡。  
宗像礼司的镜片反射着窗外照进来的晨光，纤长的手指触到了腰间的剑柄沉默几秒后：“走吧，我们还要赶路。”  
“今天就到森林的边界吧。”周防自来熟地从对方袋子里拿出地图展开瞅了一眼。  
“如果您的速度够快的话我是不介意，不过目前来说好像还是骑飞龙更快一点。”  
“啧。”  
两人走出城镇来到昨天落下来的空地处，宗像拿出唤龙笛召来了一只飞龙，轻巧地纵身一跃便优雅地坐到了龙背上，周防尊刚说使用魔力面前就伸过来一只白皙的手，抬眼带着些不解：“干什么？”  
“帮您一把啊，魔法师的魔力比其余职介都要多是不假，但是消耗最快也是事实，您也听到了吧，北方森林里有以魔力为食的魔物，我希望您能节省魔力药水好保证我们顺利完成这个任务。”  
“哼，还轮不到你来对我指手画脚。”周防拍开他的手。  
“飞龙的速度快也是事实，刚才是您说的吧？坐上飞龙估计今晚就可以进入森林了，只是可惜一支唤龙笛只能召来一支龙，技能冷却时间为两个小时，所以委屈阁下了。”宗像礼司推了推眼镜耐心讲解利弊，周防烦躁地抓了抓头发最后还是无声地坐在了宗像身后。满意地眯起紫罗兰色的眼睛，宗像只是好心提醒了一句：“请抓紧。”  
飞龙扇动翅膀腾空而起，耳边的风声呼啸而过，不得不承认比自己用魔力快得多，照这个速度这次任务很快就可以结束了。中午时间两个人在城镇里新购入了大量魔力药水及回复药水当作最后一次补充，傍晚时分地平线上终于看到了森林的边缘，茂密生长的枝叶完全遮挡住了里面的样貌，宗像分析道：“我们先在上空盘旋观察一下地形，等了解……等等、阁下这样跳下去太危险了！”  
周防尊根本顾不着听对方的打算，况且他本来就是想自己一个人来的，飞龙距离地面大概有近万米，魔法师直接从还在飞翔的龙背上跳了下来，额前的两捋发丝在气浪中飘动，大衣下摆也被吹得猎猎作响，寒冷刺骨的风像是要在脸上划下几道口子，手指上戴的指环发出耀眼的光芒。  
“Flame 。”周防尊的嘴唇动了动。  
赤红色的火焰从指环里喷涌而出如同燃烧的花瓣般将他整个人包裹起来随后在后背形成如同翅膀的形状。  
“在森林用火元素魔法您是疯了吗！”宗像礼司勒紧缰绳操纵飞龙意图追上他，然而周防尊坠落的速度太快了，就在他这个危险的火源即将点燃整片森林之时火焰霎时消失了，周防安全降落在一棵高耸的松树树干上。  
平安落地，周防尊正说使用探寻魔法时被刚降落的圣殿骑士揪起领子猛地怼到粗壮的树干上，宗像礼司脸色略微阴沉现下还在喘着粗气，周防莫名其妙对方干嘛妨碍自己。  
“为什么用火元素魔法？”  
周防尊能感觉到对方攥着自己领子的拳头带着些许不满和愤怒。  
“因为我只会火元素魔法。”  
“您……？”宗像礼司太吃惊了，魔法师通常是会有擅长的元素魔法不错，不过火、风、水、土四大元素的基本总都能掌握的吧，况且眼前这个明明是LV.95的魔法师竟然只会火元素魔法？还真是闻所未闻，毕竟只有低等级魔法师才会只使用一种元素魔法，LV.95怎么都不应该……“您……明知道您只会火元素魔法，明知道这里是森林，还是想自己一个人来完成屠龙任务？”  
“嗯，有什么问题吗？”周防尊的表情丝毫看不出在开玩笑，他是认真的。  
问题大了……宗像礼司觉得有些头疼，真是难以置信，这家伙是不是没常识啊？他的同伴们是怎么忍受他的啊？不过眼下可没心思考虑这些问题，宗像松开对方的领子抽出佩剑：“我们慢慢往深处移动，注意保存魔力。”  
“嗯……”周防尊和他一起行动，DPS职业走在前方基本上不需要他这种后卫职业做什么，偶尔捡个漏，打个响指漏掉的小怪也就被烧死了。森林里的魔物通常都是些低等级的哥布林，LV.95的圣殿骑士手里用圣光加护过的剑虽然砍这些怪没有什么加成效果仍然易如反掌，简直像是在虐杀，不过哥布林死掉后会爆出钱币和偶尔一两个稀有材料。  
然而不能享受到近战乐趣的周防拍了拍对方的肩膀，话说明明是圣殿骑士身上竟然没有着片缕甲胄只是一身军服，虽然自己明明是个魔法师也没有穿标志性的服装拿标志性的法杖就是了。  
“我们分开效率更高一些。”  
“同感，”宗像挥剑砍掉一只趁着空隙想要偷袭的哥布林。“必要时用念力联系。”  
“哼。”  
赤红发色的魔法师和藏青发色的圣殿骑士分开各自往前行进，针叶林的密度很快就让他们看不见彼此了，周防尊手指上的白银指环不停地迸发出熊熊燃烧的火焰，火焰不仅在一定程度上起到了震慑作用还能保暖，北边还真的挺冷的。  
也不知道自己到底往前走了多远，宗像礼司砍死最后一个试图冲上来的小哥布林甩掉剑上沾到的血迹，远处的哥布林吓得不敢贸然靠近但是又不肯逃跑。天色似乎有些晚了，抬头看了眼已经黑下来的天空，脸上好像感觉到了一丝凉意，镜片后的湛紫眼眸眨了眨，微张的薄唇呼出淡淡的雾气。细小的白色的某种凉丝丝的东西落到了镜片上。  
下雪了。  
环境有些不利啊，宗像用念力联系此时不知在何处的周防尊：“咳，阁下战果如何？”  
“啊？”此时沿着自己前进方向已经走出老远的周防突然听到脑子里传来的声音反应过来是那个圣殿骑士用念力在传话，顺便一脚踩死还苟延残喘的哥布林。“什么战果？我还没遇到那条龙呢。”  
“我知道。现在天气不好，我们先撤退吧，龙也不会在雪天出来活动的。”  
魔力消耗有些多，周防尊打开了第三个药水瓶喝了下去。只不过是对付哥布林大军，就算数量多也不应该消耗地这么快，魔法师的魔力储量是足够的，但是从进入森林开始就感受到的这种魔力从身体里逐渐流失的感觉，尤其越深入越明显，前方说不定就有吸收魔力并以此为食的魔物。  
“周防君？您在听吗？”宗像礼司以为他没在听，况且自己只是用剑没想到魔耗量也很大，估计周防尊的魔耗量会更可怕。“我们先回去回复一下魔力。”  
“我知道，”周防尊转身往回走，抬手摸上旁边的树皮肩膀感觉到一丝凉意，滑凉的液体沿着手臂流到手指，光滑的黏液润滑效果太好了以致于指环都脱落掉到地上了，周防抬手想看看身上到底是什么东西发现手臂上的布料像是被什么酸性的东西腐蚀了一样破破烂烂的，蓝色的黏液黏在手臂上。  
史莱姆？  
只是最低级的怕火生物而已，周防刚想点火：“Flame……”才发现手指上的白银指环似乎掉了，恍惚间从头上掉下来了更多的黏液状生物。  
“周防君？”宗像礼司疑惑对方刚才怎么没有回应。  
“嗯……”  
“怎么了？莫非遇到难缠的对手了？”  
“没有……”  
“那是怎么回事？”宗像听对方喘息略微有些急促心想还是去看看吧，然而路上听到了声音超大的爆炸声，这肯定是周防尊干的，他是想引起火灾吗！提着刀赶到火势最汹涌的地方看到正撑在树边喘气的周防尊身上黏着好多黏液，身上的衣服都被史莱姆的黏液腐蚀地连蔽体都有些困难。  
“对付史莱姆而已，有必要吗？”宗像礼司无奈地脱下身上那件军服外套披在他身上。  
周防尊移开视线：“……一不小心……”  
“哼，一不小心呢。”宗像想起周防把魔力药水都装在外套里，然而周防尊的外套恐怕早就被史莱姆们溶掉了。“药水全都没有了？”  
“……”周防沉默了。  
“真是受不了您，好在我和您分开保管，我这里还有。”宗像礼司拿出一瓶递给他，周防接过来喝下去感觉到魔力渐渐充满全身，大概是魔力耗得太厉害了，黏在身上的那些史莱姆群不但腐蚀他的衣服还吞食他的魔力，魔力几乎耗空后再一次性补充副作用太大了，他的同伴兼前辈一直叮嘱他感觉到魔耗过多就快点补充，否则战斗中会被敌人趁隙解决掉的。  
脑子有些晕乎乎的，周防本想告诉对方自己已经没事了，才刚迈出一步就像是踩在棉花上一样不受控制地倒进宗像礼司怀里。  
“周防尊？”宗像意欲扶他起来就感受到怀里的身体一阵震颤不由把手停滞在半空想着还是不要碰他比较好吧。  
也不知道过了多久，也许很久吧，耳旁是火焰燃烧枯木发出的“噼啪”声，脚下的地面逐渐被雪覆盖显出些微白色，虽然现在只穿着内衬却不觉得冷，大概是因为离火源很近吧，而且周防尊的身体有些发烫。  
圣殿骑士保持着这个别扭的姿势僵硬着，魔法师终于缓过来了起身离开对方：“我没事了。”  
方才略微带些水汽的鎏金色眼眸此刻又恢复了往日的锐利，没想到这种反差还挺有趣的。宗像礼司收起佩剑：“我们今晚就在这里休息吧。”  
“随便。”周防把旁边燃烧的火焰收进指环里同时在枯枝上生起火，脱下身上的外套一副要还给宗像的样子。宗像礼司坐在火堆旁，明灭的火焰照亮了他的脸颊：“我不冷，还是让现在最需要它的人穿上吧。”  
“我也不冷。”  
宗像瞥了眼对方残破的衣料似遮不遮下锻炼有素的身体阖上眼眸：“我看着您觉得冷。”  
“你还真怪。”  
“我比您正常多了。”宗像礼司拿出食物递给他。“话说阁下明明是魔法师（Wizard）身材倒像个剑士，不，更像拳法师。”  
“因为法师没有魔力了之后连普通人都不如所以我就去学了副职业，至少在没有魔力的时候也可以解决敌人。”周防尊攥紧拳。  
宗像礼司有些无语。  
方才也是有些大意了，面对低等级的哥布林大军想着LV.95的法师还会出什么状况吗，忘记了会吸食魔力的魔物，估计是察觉周防尊的魔力庞大所以史莱姆们都集中去对付他了吧。真是的，他就不能多注意一下吗？等等，自己跟他才认识两天而已为什么自己要这么关心他？这是周防尊的魔法吗？认识的人都会不自觉地担心他的那种魔法？  
周防尊什么也没想只是吃了点东西果腹后就躺下准备睡觉，宗像那件军服外套还披在身上。  
“要睡了吗？那阁下先睡，后半夜您再守夜好了。”  
“嗯。”  
夜色渐浓，周防摸索着食指上套着的白银指环，耳边像是有什么东西接近的声音，窸窸窣窣的，这么冷的气温蛇之类的应该不会在这种地方吧？  
贴着地面移动的东西静悄悄地缓缓地挪到周防身边，脚踝处有种湿湿滑滑的东西在身上游移，周防尊刚想看清楚是什么就被一大团史莱姆吞了进去，史莱姆并不能消化人类，等周防身上残存的那些布料也被溶解之后又把他吐出来，光裸着的麦色皮肤上挂着史莱姆胃里的黏液，梳到脑后的头发也被打湿显得凌乱不堪，这副狼狈的姿态确实有些羞耻，周防抬手想要使用魔法却不知为何冒不出火焰，而巨大的史莱姆则是慢慢地贴着周防的体表游移缠绕，大概是碰到了敏感的部位周防的声音有些发颤，史莱姆用黏液将他的双手困住同时伸出一些身体部位探入周防口中，嫣红的舌头被对方的勾缠挑逗，闭合不上的嘴边溢出来不及吞咽的唾液，史莱姆顺便缠绕起周防裸露在外的性器，氤氲着水汽的鎏金色眼眸下意识朝着宗像礼司的方向求助。  
宗像一直在旁观周防尊是怎样被史莱姆欺辱，锻炼地连身为圣殿骑士的宗像都十分羡慕的好身材上粘满黏液一副要被史莱姆这种最低等的生物奸污的样子，着实让宗像觉得太过刺激，薄唇轻启还没发出声音就从梦境中醒来，眼前周防尊身上披着件宽松的魔法袍微微俯下身问他：“喂，你没事吧？”  
是梦啊……现在天色也亮了，宗像有些庆幸也有些可惜，然而梦到才认识两天的人被史莱姆强奸这种事怎么想都有些不对劲啊。  
周防看他醒了也就坐回原处：“我本来想在你身上找瓶药水，然后听到你说梦话。”  
宗像礼司顿时红了脸，干咳两声谨慎地询问：“咳……请问，我说了什么梦话……？”  
“谁知道你说了什么，你声音太小我听不清楚。”  
感谢自己说梦话声音小，宗像礼司心里默念着，此时周防朝他伸手，不解其意的宗像心脏一紧。  
“给我药水啊，我刚才找了半天没找到。”  
“您不是昨晚上已经补充过魔力了？”  
“是今天用的。”  
宗像给了他两瓶。  
“不够用。”  
“请您稍微节省一点好吗。”  
“有什么办法，我可是法师（Wizard）。”  
圣殿骑士拔出剑来：“此次我们还是不要分头行动了。”  
魔法师撇了撇嘴没说什么。  
两个人一起的效率明显提高，只是周防尊走在后面明显很闲，宗像有所察觉不禁问道：“不知道阁下会不会辅助类的魔法，比如咏唱咒文让剑变得更锋利这种。”  
“我可以让你的剑缠上火。”周防一脸严肃。  
“……这倒也不失为一种可行的方法……”  
“逗你的，加护魔法我还是会一些的。”周防抬起戴着指环的右手咏唱起繁杂的咒语，随后宗像和剑刃一起闪现出了光芒。“剑圣加护，可以发挥出剑最大的力量；先制加护，让你不会受到偷袭。”  
“呵……不愧是LV.95的魔法师。”  
“那当然。”周防尊略有得色。  
宗像试了试手，砍杀哥布林虽然没什么必要不过的确比起方才要轻松多了，即使哥布林数量再多也不用担心了。  
“既然如此，您为什么不给自己使用加护魔法？”  
“加护魔法无法施加给自己。”  
两个95级就算对付哥布林大军也绰绰有余了，即使有哥布林萨满使用魔法也可以轻易被周防尊破解，有点难办的是藏在哥布林群后面的哥布林王，作为哥布林的统治者身高两米且体型硕大。  
“喂。”周防出声。  
“请您称呼我的姓氏或者我的职业。”  
“……我忘了你叫什么了……”周防看着终于露面的哥布林王拍了拍他的肩膀。“我们不是来杀哥布林的。”  
“我知道，很快就结束。我叫宗像礼司，还请您好好记住我的名字。”宗像纵身跳起在空中翻转趁哥布林王反应不急直接落下砍掉它的头。哥布林王死后的奖励稍微要好一些，周防尊从金币堆里找到一枚红宝石指环和一枚蓝宝石指环，招手示意宗像过来。  
“怎么了？”  
周防直接把指环套进宗像的食指：“这两枚指环自带避火加护和避水加护，虽然等级仅为C，聊胜于无，送你了。”  
事情发生地有些快圣殿骑士一时不知该说些什么：“周防君，您这是要向我求婚吗？”  
周防尊嫌弃地瞥了他一眼。  
“不过您想用从哥布林身上掉落的魔法道具求婚未免有些太廉价了，况且哥布林王是我击杀的，再怎么说这本来就是属于我的奖励。”  
魔法师不想听他念叨一个劲地往前走，宗像知道他不耐烦，可还是跟了上去：“不如说我很惊讶，我以为您会在击杀完哥布林王之后稍微休息片刻，今天的魔力消耗也不少。”  
“骑士，你很烦。”周防加快了脚步。  
“对于魔法师来说相当于生命的魔力药水在我这里，您确定要一直用这种态度对我吗？”宗像知道自己在拱火，可就是忍不住。  
对方停下脚步，周防尊深吸口气，北方森林里的空气比起他居住的地方要冷得多，不过好在自己刚才使用了魔法让火焰在体内供暖，不知道是不是火力有点大了，周防现在很想找个人打一架，毕竟方才一直是某个话多的骑士在出风头自己一点出场的机会都没有只能沦为辅助。  
“骑士，你想打架的话我奉陪。”周防亮出指环。  
“哼，我可没有您那么野蛮，不过我也不会拒绝。”宗像握上剑柄本欲先发制人却猛然间听到了破空的龙吟声，声音很远，但是却听得很真切。  
周防尊同样听到了。  
“现在不是内斗的时候，等斩杀了凶龙再解决我们的事。”  
“同感。”  
两人一起往森林更深处前行，很快找到了山脚下的洞穴，龙的洞穴可比其他魔物要危险多了，魔法师喝了一瓶药水补充魔力同时手掌心聚起一小团火焰用来照明。  
洞穴里的空气流通不是很顺畅，没走多久就传来了尸臭味，用火焰照明发现脚底不过是些不知天高地厚的哥布林的尸体，宗像礼司肩膀一凉，抬头发现头顶的石缝间竟然在往下滴水，地面偏潮湿却没有聚起水洼。  
越往前走魔力越浓越带有强烈的敌意与杀气，周防尊不禁屏起呼吸放慢了脚步，然而龙的吐息就像是在耳畔般，这条龙恐怕有LV.90，若是这样的话那可真是赚了，周防有些兴奋。  
“周防，冷静一点。”宗像按住他的手。  
“我知道。”  
龙突然尖啸起来，洞穴里猛地卷起一股强大的气流，怕不是那条龙在扇动翅膀，它可能是要往洞口飞，宗像抓住周防尊的手想要撤出洞穴，霎时间一个庞大的身影以势不可挡的气势飞出洞穴，肯定是那条凶龙，周防尊抬手咏唱咒文身后聚起火焰翅膀飞了出去。  
“Flame。”周防尊释放出强力的火焰像两条火蛇袭向那条白龙，白龙口中吐出了水流轻松破解周防的攻击同时攻向他。  
竟然是水龙！周防正想着大意了驱使着身后翅膀飞离，宗像用剑劈开水流救下他，宗像手指上的蓝宝石指环发出光芒，避水加护有了效果，圣殿骑士捞起魔法师躲了起来，白龙逡巡一圈没发现他们也就落到地面。  
“对方是水龙，刚好克制您。”宗像礼司将周防尊怼到石壁上。  
“我知道……”周防有些不甘心，他知道对方什么意思，要自己给宗像施加加护由圣殿骑士去对付这条龙。  
“支援就拜托您了。”宗像再次现身，龙发现了他扇动翅膀朝他飞来，周防只能把咒文咏唱一遍，叠加了几层buff的宗像礼司提剑砍伤龙的一条后腿，对方速度很快难以瞄准要害，况且龙的皮肤太硬了，若不是有周防在那里吟唱加护魔法恐怕自己手里的剑都会断吧。，宗像礼司往常在王都可说根本遇不到龙，此次实在是太赚了。  
砍得太浅了，龙的后腿处虽然鲜血淋漓但宗像是想直接整个砍下来的，重新握紧剑柄，宗像知道该用多少力量才能砍下它一条腿了。  
白龙张开口吐出水柱扫了过来，虽然有避水的加护，可终究等级仅仅到C，宗像成功砍下它那条伤痕累累的腿也被水柱伤到，没有穿甲胄还真是失策。  
白龙更加震怒了，震耳欲聋的龙吟声在耳边响起，水流将宗像礼司包围起来形成牢笼似乎想要将他溺死。  
“Flame！”周防尊释放出灼热的火球蒸发掉部分水快速拉起宗像远离这条白龙。周防扛着他用火焰翅膀快速想要飞去第一晚过夜的位置，身后白龙的怒吼仍旧让人心底触动。逃跑并不是周防的本意，只是眼下宗像受伤了形势就有些危险了，周防又不能不顾及他的伤势。  
还好宗像伤得不是很严重，只是有些溺水，周防帮他人工呼吸吐出水后找出回复药水再次以嘴对嘴的方式喂了进去，努力回忆着前辈交给自己受伤时怎么应对，周防尊撕下干净的布条把伤口包扎起来。  
然而宗像的脸有些发烫，周防摸了摸他的额头猜想着可能是发烧了吧，周防把白银指环摘下来戴在宗像手指上与他手指交握在一起。  
“Flame……”  
宗像礼司又做梦了，梦里周防尊被白龙用水系魔法压着打直至魔力枯竭，浑身湿透的魔法师衣服紧紧贴着皮肤，不知何时衣服材质变成了透明的，被水打湿的头发贴着脸颊，鎏金色的眼眸因为疲累显得涣散，胸口因为呼吸紊乱而起伏不定，场面逐渐变得情色起来，白龙巨大的爪子将周防尊压制在地面，龙头凑过来嗅了嗅他身上的味道随后探出长长的舌头将周防整个人舔得湿漉漉的，周防本就因魔力枯竭而无力，现在被巨大的魔力源这样挑逗身体一阵阵痉挛，同时也似乎是被蛊惑了，周防张开口想要龙那充满魔力的唾液，白龙将液体淋在周防身上，红色的魔法师像是发情了一般身体开始发烫，口中发出暧昧不明的喘息。  
白龙张开口看上去是要将周防尊吞下去，宗像惊醒了，下意识攥紧拳察觉自己还握着一个人的手，转头看到红色的魔法师正安安稳稳地睡在自己身旁，周防睡觉的时候眉峰不再皱在一起显得格外年幼，大概二十出头的样子，虽然醒着的时候看起来就不算很老成，而宗像礼司已经三十岁了。  
又做了奇怪的梦，不过这一觉睡得还不错，身体格外轻盈，被白龙伤到的地方也回复地很快，恐怕周防尊把回复药水给了自己吧。  
和周防手指交握的左手食指上戴着白银指环，宗像轻笑着取下来想帮周防戴回去，指环刚碰到食指时宗像起了玩心戴在了无名指上顺便在指环上落下轻吻。尽管看起来像是在求婚不过哪有被求婚对象还在睡梦中的情况啊？而且宗像也从不认为只是同行几天顺便做了两次相关的春梦自己就会对周防尊有意思。  
本身他们就只是任务结束之前的合作关系，任务结束各奔东西。  
“唔……”周防轻蹙起眉峰睁开眼睛。“你醒了啊。”说着起身时袍子滑落露出散发雄性荷尔蒙的上半身，在宗像愣怔间贴上他的额头停留了几秒。“嗯……烧退了。”  
宗像礼司略微有些尴尬，但还是按捺住了拾起衣服帮他遮住：“这里冷，请穿好衣服。”  
“我知道。”鎏金色的眼眸瞟到无名指上的指环。“你给我戴的？”  
宗像重新戴好眼镜：“这里除了我与阁下也就没有别人了吧。”  
周防本来还想取下来再戴一次，不过转念一想戴哪里都没差别也就作罢了。只是魔力消耗有些大，昨天和白龙对战以及用魔法温暖宗像和自己的身体持续到现在消耗不少，好在周防有一直嗑药不至于魔力枯竭，只是凌晨时分周防困得受不了直接睡过去了没有及时喝下药水，现在醒来有些乏力，短时间睡觉恢复的魔力根本抵不上消耗。  
“药……”周防伸手想拿到魔力药水，宗像则先他一步拿在手里：“我们还剩多少瓶？”  
“大概十瓶……”  
“斩杀那条凶龙恐怕需要至少一半。”  
“你先给我……”  
宗像不禁有些疑惑：“魔法师（Wizard）魔力储量可是其他职业不能比的，更遑论95级的法师，可为什么您的魔力消耗如此快？”  
周防无奈地用手撑着头：“法师所有的招式都非常耗魔。”  
“我明白，但是您的魔力消耗很不正常。”宗像贴近他，彼此的气息纠缠在一起。“能否告诉我到底怎么回事？”  
周防别开头，宗像掐着他的下颚：“请看着我。”这下子魔法师只能移开视线了，宗像想着再这样下去恐怕他们的脸会先贴在一起，周防尊丝毫没有说的打算，他倒也不急。  
“药会给您，但是我希望您能告诉我，这事关任务能否完成。”  
“啧……”周防直接抢走他手里的药水瓶单手打开盖子灌进嘴里，喝光后周防指了指自己左边耳骨上的耳环。“这东西的等级是S 。”  
“这我倒是没有注意。”宗像并不擅于辨认魔法道具和饰品的区别。  
“它不是一般的魔法道具，准确来说是限制器，我几乎大半的魔力都被它限制着没办法使用。”  
“为何？”  
“我的火焰是火元素精灵沙拉曼达赋予的，我本身的魔力太过庞大，如果不加以限制沙拉曼达的火焰会反噬我自身，当然也不是说完全不能使用，拿掉限制器我原来的魔力都会回来。”  
宗像礼司沉默数秒：“我大概明白了。”他摸了摸周防的头发，后者一脸疑惑却也由着他摸。“我会尽量不让您解除限制的。”周防抬起脸来看着他。圣殿骑士略微思忖。“现在我已经了解了需要多大的力道才可以砍掉龙的四肢，所以依然由我来主攻，您负责咏唱加护魔法支援，眼下需要先补满您的魔力。”  
“剩下的全部喝掉一次性爆发也没问题。”  
“那结束之后呢？”  
“龙的体液蕴含大量魔力，用那个补充也可以。”周防正认真思索着，然而宗像一时之间想到了昨晚的梦境脱口而出：“不行……”  
“为什么？”  
宗像红了脸，不过周防也没在意：“结束当然等结束再考虑，我们先去屠龙。”  
两人再次来到洞口，此次龙嗅到敌人的气味怒号着飞出来，周防给宗像施加了圣剑加护，能够发挥剑的最大力量；避水加护，反射大部分水元素魔法；先制加护，不会被偷袭；闪避加护，对方远距离攻击无法命中；避魔加护，让咒术和debuff失效；速度加护，能够跟得上对方的速度。  
LV.95的魔法师（Wizard）的加护魔法效果叠加起来的确有些可怕，宗像礼司握紧手里的圣剑看准时机砍伤白龙的一边翅膀，白龙惨叫一声喷出高压水流，宗像灵活地躲过对方的攻击，紫罗兰色的眼睛里专注着眼前的这条猎物流露出些许慈悲，战斗时的宗像礼司和往常不同，平日的宗像唇角总是挂着似有若无的笑意，周防尊却知道他很多时候都不是真的在笑，现在表情却冷漠又严肃，活像审判者对这条白龙进行判决般冷酷。  
周防尊看得有些入迷了，和白龙缠斗的青色人影身上溅上了龙血却显得更加神圣美丽了，让他不禁想要和这个圣殿骑士一战。真是有趣，明明是高贵的圣殿骑士，沐浴鲜血的模样倒有点像是鬼，然而周防尊找不出“神圣”之外的词来形容他。  
白龙本就失去条后腿还未恢复完全，现在又多处受伤，本来引以为傲的钢铁皮肤在这个人类面前竟然不起作用，高傲的龙族尝到了挫败和耻辱的滋味孤注一掷地仰起脖颈在口中凝聚起吐息。  
那条白龙的吐息怕不是要用尽全身的魔力，周防尊给的加护就算再多恐怕也难以抵御，宗像自然也察觉不妙，刚想着要不要先撤退耳边一阵轰鸣，不过想象中的疼痛并没有传来，宗像抬眼看到周防尊站在面前，红色的火焰形成屏障抵御着龙的吐息。  
“周防？请您快点离开这里！您忘了它的属性克制您吗？”宗像扯着他的胳膊，火焰屏障几乎也要燃尽了，周防尊却咬了咬牙凶了他一句：“你才应该给我离开这里！”等级比龙高的生物只有元素精灵，况且自己刚好有沙拉曼达的火焰……只是一瞬间的话应该没问题的，周防手指微颤着触碰左耳耳骨处的限制器耳环，“咔嗒”一声，耳环打开了，打开的瞬间从周防尊的身体里涌出庞大的魔力裹挟着赤红色的火焰以千钧之势冲破白龙的吐息同时炙烤着龙的身躯，破空的惨叫声过后白龙快被燃烧成灰烬。  
“够了！周防！”好在周防并没有解除太久，宗像礼司帮他重新戴好限制器耳环，火焰和魔力都回到周防身体里消失了，变成赤红的眼瞳上翻随后倒了下去。  
宗像把晕过去的周防放平，过了一会儿红色的魔法师悠悠转醒。  
“您醒了？感觉还好吗？”  
周防尊现在浑身乏力，魔力消耗太大以致于有点枯竭的迹象，而且沙拉曼达的火焰灼伤了他的皮肤现在引起阵阵刺痛，抬手伸向宗像索要着：“药……”  
“您忘了吗？药您在讨伐凶龙之前已经全喝掉了。”  
“……龙呢？”  
“龙被您解决了，都快被烧成灰了，您怎么突然解除限制了？”  
周防现在一点都不想动：“还不是因为你……”见识到那样的战斗的姿态后让我怎么按捺得住。“嘶……”宗像不小心碰到他被灼伤的体表让他吃痛地吸了口凉气。  
“抱歉，我去找些冷水。”  
“等等……”周防拽着他的衣袖挽留，现在在魔力耗尽的魔法师看来圣殿骑士是仅有的魔力源散发着无比蛊惑人心的魅力，他用力拽着宗像的衣服强撑起身子：“宗像，抱我……”  
“要我抱着您去找水源吗？”  
“不是……”怎么他这么笨啊，周防“嘁”了一声用出全身的力气将宗像礼司推倒在地然后不自觉地用下身蹭着对方的胯间，低下头吻上宗像的薄唇。  
柔软的双唇贴合在一起，宗像一时有些发懵却本能地与对方的唇舌勾缠起来，唾液中含有的魔力量不算多但也足够让周防心动了，鎏金眼瞳里染上丝媚态，眼尾泛起绯红，软舌在宗像礼司的口中肆虐搅起更多，贪婪地吮吸着对方的舌尖汲取身体所需的魔力，但是这些根本不够，唾液里的魔力根本比不上精液里蕴含的魔力。  
周防卖力地取悦着圣殿骑士：“把你的精液给我……”  
宗像礼司不觉脸颊绯红，这才明白刚才周防话里的意思：“可是……我的魔力储量根本不能和您相提并论啊……”  
“没关系，特殊方式补魔并不需要考虑那些。”周防解开宗像的腰带扒开裤子看到半勃的生殖器勾唇。“这不是对我有反应了么。”  
“那、那是……”宗像想要反驳却不知说些什么好，周防尊此刻的媚态与两次梦境里的重合，诱人极了。  
“……对我有反应也省得我浪费时间了。”周防并没多想张口含住尺寸卓绝的柱身吸吮，他只是从前辈那里听说交欢可以补魔，精液的魔力量对魔法师来说也是不错的补魔药，但是自己却从未有过经验，有些笨拙地含着对方的性器舔弄着，虽然柱身在口中逐渐充血挺立胀大了一圈将嘴巴完全撑开却不知道怎么样才能舔到射精，唇舌卖力地舔舐吸吮然而嘴巴都有些酸了还是没有尝到精液，不禁有些急躁起来：“喂，你快射啊……”  
宗像看着年轻的魔法师帮自己舔的样子，景色的确很受用，只是技巧还有待提高，伸手摸上对方发烫的脸颊轻声引导着：“别急，整个含进去试试。”  
周防略显吃力地将整根含进嘴里，顶端一下子顶到了喉咙深处引起呕吐反射，周防快速地又吐了出来有些委屈地擦了擦唇边的唾液：“……难受。”  
“那，试着舔这里，注意要轻柔一点。”宗像指着精囊对他说，周防小心翼翼地用舌尖舔着囊袋的每一寸，比起柱身这里更容易来感觉。“稍微用用手……”  
在对方的指示下周防拿捏着力道将囊袋托在掌心轻柔抚弄，听到上方宗像礼司粗重的喘息和舒服的喟叹感觉受到了鼓励，抬起眼睛看了眼表情很享受的圣殿骑士魔法师扬唇轻笑：“什么嘛，原来你也会有这种表情啊……”  
“阁下可知道您现在有多诱人？”宗像纤长白皙的手指埋进红色发丝里。“从下往上慢慢舔……”  
柔软温热的舌头接触到滚烫的柱身并舔得湿漉漉的接触到微凉的空气后身体隐隐震颤，周防尊像是在吃快要融化的冰棒般从下一直舔到顶端，此时宗像努力稳住喘息继续引导：“慢慢含住顶端轻轻吮吸……”周防照做着，从舌尖在顶端小口处打着转，一股电路沿着脊柱直窜大脑惹得宗像身体颤了好久，小口处分泌出些许前列腺液，周防秉持着魔力不可浪费的原则统统舔吃掉。  
“周防……用手……”  
红色的魔法师一手握上柱身上下撸动着，同时卖力地舔吮敏感的顶端，嘴里含糊不清地说着：“宗像……快点……射给我……”  
“……唔……”宗像听到对方低沉喑哑的嗓音不觉一阵心动，闷哼一声悉数射在周防嘴里，尽管有心理预期还是因为对方射得量略多而不小心呛到的周防刚咳了一声就猛地用手捂住自己的嘴，嘴里全是腥甜的精液味，有点难以下咽，然而眼下也顾不得许多了，混合着大量魔力的精液随着喉结的上下移动吞咽了下去，周防喘着粗气移开手继续低下头去舔宗像性器上还未被吞吃干净的白浊。  
蓝色的圣殿骑士缓了缓神凑过去吻周防的嘴唇，后者还以为他是想尝精液的味道：“味道并不好。”  
“我又不是尝味道。”宗像轻笑着将对方推倒，现在形势又转换了。  
“那你是想抢魔力？自己喝自己的是没有效果的。”  
“请您闭上嘴。”宗像吮咬着对方的嘴唇，周防也很上道环住他的脖颈与他一同纠缠舔吮。宗像把自己性器上还沾着的些微精液悉数黏在手指上充当润滑剂摸索到周防尊的后穴挤了进去。  
“痛——”周防眉峰紧蹙，双手不自觉地抓紧宗像身上的军服。  
宗像额上渗出细密的汗水，喘着气在他耳边软声安慰：“稍微忍一忍，很快就好了。”低沉的嗓音带着股让人平静的气息吹入耳蜗深处，周防尊努力放松臀部的肌肉好让自己能够好受一点，待宗像将两根手指伸进去后就稍微好一些了，纤长的指节在甬道里旋转推挤着内壁尽量让穴口放松，指腹摸到前列腺的位置时周防身体痉挛起来。  
“宗、宗像……”双手用力抓着宗像的后背，双腿也一并使力夹紧宗像的腰，难耐地扭动着腰一副欲求不满的样子。“别弄这些……快给我……”  
“请不要急躁。”宗像抽出手指扶着性器想要挤进甬道里，肉刃撑开穴口时带来的疼痛让周防咬紧下唇都要咬出血了。  
“痛——你、你能不能轻点——”  
“放松，”宗像被他夹得也很不好受，用力挺进去后听到周防呼痛的声音，撩开被汗水打湿的红色额发在对方眉心落下轻吻。“好了好了，进去了，没事了。”  
“……唔……”周防感受到又硬又粗的异物就这样挤入自己身体里略微有些不好受，穴口被撑开也很不好受，下意识收紧时不知为何从下身传来一股让他腰都彻底软掉的酥麻感，方才那一下差点让宗像缴械，缓过心神后双手撑在周防身体两侧在他身体里进出，紧热的甬道内壁像是感受到了欢愉迎合着进进出出的异物，紧紧地吸附贴合着柱身似乎是要将宗像的魂都勾过去，没想到周防尊还有这方面的才能啊。  
然而被进入的一方此刻身体抑制不住地颤抖着，喉间的甜腻呻吟声不断刺激着宗像的神经，周防并不想变成这样，可是又控制不住，身体渐渐变得奇怪起来了，宗像每深入一次就舒服地痉挛一阵。  
“宗像……快点……快点射给我……”  
“请再等一下，很快就好了，别心急。”宗像努力把声音放柔放缓安慰着。“周防，您觉得舒服吗？”  
“……啊……舒、舒服……”周防的话语被宗像的抽插动作撞得支离破碎，圣殿骑士湛紫色的眸里也全部浸润着情欲，视线瞟到周防无名指上的指环情不自禁吻了上去。好奇怪啊，明明宗像觉得自己根本不会对周防尊有意思，可是这份心动又是切实存在的，为什么这么在意呢？好苦恼啊，宗像礼司加快了抽插的速度让自己沉浸在翻滚的情潮中无暇多想。  
汹涌的情欲将两人卷携其中并推上了高潮，周防仰起头喘吟出声在宗像射精的刺激下一并射了出来。平复呼吸后周防抬腿踢了踢宗像，后者这才从他身体里退出来。  
“混蛋……”周防看到自己射出来的白浊黏液不觉咋舌。“我是要用你的精液补魔，你倒让我也射出来了，补魔的意义在哪里啊？”  
宗像取下眼镜擦干净重新戴上：“抱歉，是我考虑不周了。”  
“嘁……”  
两个人清理好自己后去瞅一眼白龙尸体掉落的奖励，不愧是龙这种高等生物，掉落的金币量多不说，单道具的等级就有S，周防尊找到片等级为S的龙鳞查看效果，而宗像则是拿剑将龙瞳剜了下来。  
“你喜欢那东西？”  
宗像拿着鎏金色的龙瞳仔细擦掉污血：“并不是，只是觉得有趣。”  
“你还真奇怪。对了，龙居住的洞穴里宝藏更多，我们去看看？”  
“同意。”  
洞穴里堆成小山的宝物上金灿灿的在黑暗的洞穴里更刺激地眼疼，周防看着这群徒有其表的宝物反倒提不起兴趣，但是埋在珠宝堆里的一枚龙卵可是比这座宝藏山更有价值的宝物。  
“宗像，你看，是龙的卵。”  
宗像伸手触摸外壳：“还有温度。”  
“宗像，养它吗？”  
“……圣殿骑士不可以私养宠物……”宗像面露难色，他也清楚这枚龙卵的价值。  
“那就我养。”周防尊将它装在袋子里系在腰间。  
“若是您养出一条凶残的龙该怎么办？”  
“你什么意思啊？”  
“我只是想说我不放心阁下的教育能力，所以我可以和您一起教育它吗？”  
周防尊站起身往外走：“随你便啊，前提是你有时间的话。”  
走出洞穴宗像用唤龙笛叫来飞龙和周防一起原路返回，在公会前台处汇报了任务完成情况后领到了一笔可观的报酬。  
任务结束就要各奔东西了，宗像刚说要和对方道个别周防就先他一步：“我要去找我的同伴了。”  
宗像礼司酝酿着语言，还能再一起合作吗？我要去哪里找您呢？那条龙孵化的时候能够告诉我吗？然而最后他还是露出一贯的笑容：“和您合作很愉快。”  
“哼，我可不这么觉得。”  
走出公会两个人朝着完全相反的方向前行。

fin.


End file.
